


Persuasion

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Don try to persuade Billy to stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Don lifted his head, the first few rays of morning shining through the gap in the curtains, and looked behind him. Sometime during the night, he'd rolled onto his side, the three of them now spooned together, Charlie's hand on his hip, Cooper's hand on Charlie's arm. Grabbing Charlie's wrist, he lifted it gently so he could turn to face them again without waking him. He wanted to look. He always wanted to look. He resettled himself, starting when he realized that a pair of bright blue eyes were smiling at him. "Hi," Don whispered.   
  
"Hi," Coop whispered back, a grin on his face. To Don he still looked like he was floating from the night before. He propped himself up, eyes dropping from Don to the still sleeping-figure next to them. "God, he's beautiful," he murmured, running one light finger along the curve of Charlie's spine, an intimate gesture that yesterday would have driven Don mad with jealousy.   
  
But today he just smiled, looking at Charlie with all the love and affection he could muster, murmuring back, "Yes he is. And so are you."   
  
"Naw," Cooper drawled softly. "He's beautiful. I'm ruggedly handsome," he said, grinning. "Should we wake Sleeping Beauty?"   
  
"Not just yet," Don replied softly. "I like to watch him while he sleeps. It's the only time I can keep up with him."   
  
Coop nodded, joining his hand with Don's where it rested on his brother's skin, watching him as he watched Charlie. He knew that in a day or two he would have to leave again, and it made his heart ache. He drew a little closer to Charlie, feeding off his warmth.   
  
"I'm glad you came," Don said, voice still soft.   
  
Beneath their hands, Charlie stirred a little but didn't wake.   
  
"Me too," Cooper said, voice equally soft. "He's been really good for you, you know. You seem--happy."   
  
"I am. I'm very happy," Don smiled big, his teeth showing and the corners of his eyes crinkling. He glanced down at Charlie again, fighting the urge to kiss him only because he knew he would wake him that way. Though, Charlie still hadn't shown him what he was going to do with Don in the morning... no, that was a thought for a different moment, when he and Charlie were alone again. That brought Don up short. "What about you Coop? Are you happy?"   
  
"Of course," Coop shrugged, his tone unconvincingly light. "I get to hunt down the bad guys, live on the edge, live free. What's not to be happy about?"   
  
"Yeah, and never see anyone, never get attached to anyone, never... connect?"   
  
Cooper frowned. "I'm here, aren't I? The first thing I did when I crossed in to LA was call you. The first thing. It's not like I'm alone in the world, and you know how it is Don, what this life is like, better than anyone."   
  
"But you don't _have_ to live that way, Billy. You--you could always choose..."   
  
"Choose? Choose what? Stay here and settle down? And what for? It couldn't be with you, so what would be the point? You loved me, once, a long time ago and maybe some part of you still does, but you can't offer me a life and you know it." Cooper's voice was still soft, but now it was tinged with a sadness that Don regretted putting there.   
  
Don had just opened his mouth to respond when Charlie stirred, stretching and just cracking his eyes open. "Mmph... too early," he yawned, curling in to Don and unknowingly leaving Cooper alone.   
  
"You can't offer me a life, Don," Cooper repeated, softly. He slid gently off the bed and padded to the bathroom, more slumped than he should have been after a night like theirs.   
  
"Shh, go back to sleep," Don said softly, gently. He pressed a kiss to Charlie's temple and slipped out of bed with a sigh.   
  
He waited outside the bathroom door, trying to think of what he could possibly say to make this better. Because Cooper was right, he couldn't offer him a life, not now.   
  
A part of him _did_ still love Cooper, but if he had to choose between Charlie and Billy, well, there was no question who would win.   
  
Billy leaned on the sink in the bathroom, looking closely at himself in the mirror. He should have known that this was a dangerous game to be playing. He'd been foolish to think that he could just keep it fun, that the love the brothers had for each other, that the parts of him that still loved Don wouldn't come up. Because he _had_ loved Don, even if he couldn't have acknowledged it until last night.   
  
Don had certainly loved him, too. But he belonged with Charlie. That was undeniable. And Charlie? Well, Charlie definitely valued him, valued his friendship, cared about him, wouldn't want to see him hurt. Was that enough for him to shift directions to root himself in one spot? He just didn't know. Straightening, he smiled crookedly. He still had a couple days to try and figure it out. There was a certain appeal to the idea. And just now, he had two warm, naked men in his bed and nowhere particular he had to be. He opened the door to find Don leaning on the door jamb.   
  
"You're right, I can't offer you a life," Don started without preamble, "but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want you to stay a part of the life I have. You're important to me. Important to us. Do you know that when you call, Charlie takes a minute to figure out how long it's been since your last call?"   
  
"It takes him a whole minute?" Coop said flippantly.   
  
"Okay, okay, so a few seconds. My point is, he does it. He doesn't know that I know he keeps a little record of the time between calls. He doesn't know that I see a tiny part of him shrink when we don't hear from you for a month or two at a time."   
  
"Shh...," Coop said, stroking a finger down his cheek. "It doesn't matter. I know you two would be thrilled if I stayed, and your love and friendship mean a lot to me, too, I just... I've been living this life for so long, I just don't know if it's enough." He took Don's hand and led him back over to the bed, climbing in on one side of Charlie and curling around him again.   
  
Charlie instinctively snuggled into the warm body behind him and Don grinned at Cooper before wrapping himself around Charlie's front, one hand caressing Billy's arm until he linked their fingers together, drawing their joined hands to Charlie's hip. "I think it's time we wake Sleeping Beauty, don't you?"   
  
Billy grinned back and nodded silently, looking to him to start. It was his prerogative after all, and he was content to take his cue from him. In the back of his mind he knew, the longer he persisted in this the harder it was going to be to let it go, but he'd handle it. It wouldn't be the first time.   
  
Taking another long look at Charlie's sleeping form curled against Billy, Don left Billy's hand to linger on Charlie's hip while he gently pushed the curls off Charlie's face, leaning down to kiss him slow and tender.   
  
Billy's thumb stroked the soft skin around Charlie's hip bone as he watched, trying to ignore the longing he felt lodging near his heart.   
  
Charlie woke at Don's kiss and returned it as best he could. Still, when the kiss ended he pulled back and made a face. "Was sleeping. Told me to go back to sleep."   
  
"See? Cranky and damn near incoherent first thing in the morning," Don told Coop.   
  
Coop chuckled. "You say 'incoherent' like it's a bad thing. Bet there are a few other things we could do to make Charlie incoherent." He dropped his mouth to Charlie's shoulder, kissing and licking at the soft skin, moving slowly, methodically down to his bicep.   
  
Following suit, Don bent his head to nibble gently on Charlie's throat, his head nearly bumping Billy's as he backtracked along his earlier path. They stopped, kissing each other for a long minute before returning their attention to the body next to them.   
  
"Besides," Coop murmured into the skin, effortlessly picking up where his train of thought had left off. "I remember quite a few mornings where you had to have the sheets stripped off you and damn near thrown into the shower just to get you moving there, Eppes."   
  
Charlie grinned, content for the moment to let both men tend to him. "See? Cooper likes me. Defends my--honor."   
  
Don smirked into Charlie's skin. "Yeah, well, what he's not telling you is that those were the mornings we'd been up most of the night watching for our fugitive and then he'd insisted on dragging me into bed and fucking me through the mattress."   
  
"You never complained," Billy retorted.   
  
"Determinedly avoiding being awakened was my form of protest. It more often the other way around and you know it."   
  
"Your brother," Coop said nibbling on Charlie's skin, "used to routinely dump ice on my back to wake me up in the morning."   
  
"It got you moving, didn't it?"   
  
Throughout this exchange, both men had been idly but tenderly toying with Charlie, teasing his sensitive spots, but now Cooper practically launched himself at Don, tickling him without mercy and forcing him to try and burrow into Charlie.   
  
Charlie squeaked as Don burrowed into him, dark eyes opening wide. He held on to his brother for a moment before grabbing one of Cooper's hands and kissing the palm. "Play nice, Mr. Cooper," he said, turning to kiss his way up from Cooper's palm to his shoulder before finally kissing his lips. He tasted like... toothpaste. Evidently he'd gotten up at some point.   
  
Charlie kissed Cooper languidly, hands gently caressing the spots Don had shown him the night before. "Good morning."   
  
"That's Agent Cooper," Billy replied with a grin in between kisses, returning them with equal fervor, shuddering when Charlie's hands hit a particularly sensitive spot. He grabbed his wrists in gentle hands, pulling them away from his body and directing them back to his brother. "And good morning to you, too."   
  
Charlie obligingly turned back to his brother, giving him the same treatment he'd just given Cooper. Gentle, languid kisses and hands that knew just how to touch Don to win a soft sound of pleasure.   
  
"Don doesn't make me use his title in bed."   
  
"Don doesn't know what he's missing," Coop drawled, smirking. "I only do it for the turn on."   
  
"Just because you like power games, Billy, doesn't mean everyone does," Don gasped, squirming a little under his brother's ministrations.   
  
"I'll remember you said that the next time you have my hands pinned to a wall."   
  
"Guess you'll have to wait awhile, since you're so determined to leave."   
  
Billy stared at Don. He thought they'd settled this, and now Charlie was turning big, concerned eyes on him. "I never said that," he ground out, eyes locked with Don's.   
  
"You didn't have to," Don said, his voice matching Billy's perfectly.   
  
Charlie slowly sat up, uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the room. Did Cooper regret what they'd done? Had Don asked him to stay permanently? "What's going on?" Charlie asked quietly.   
  
"Nothing," Coop sighed, fixing Don with a look that said _I didn't want this_. "Don just thinks I'd be happier if I had somewhere other than my car to call home, but what he refuses to admit is that I'm already happy with my life."   
  
Don curled his arms around Charlie's waist, reassuring him the best way he knew how. "I'm not other people, Billy. You can't hide the longing from me. I can see how badly you want a life, a real life, where you can wake up next to someone you love every morning and come home to them at night. You deserve that, but you can't get it this way."   
  
"You don't get it, do you, Don?" Coop said, sliding off the bed and sitting in the chair. A little distance seemed prudent at the moment. His voice was quiet when he spoke again and he looked at his hands. "I've never loved anyone the way I loved you and I can't imagine ever loving someone that way again. And--and I'm grateful to both of you for last night, but we all know that you and Charlie belong together. I could stay, and we might have some fun for a while, getting together, teasing each other, landing in bed together, but it wouldn't last. You're trying to get me to willingly give up what I know for something very uncertain. And I'm just not convinced that I can take that risk."   
  
"I'm sorry we hurt you, Cooper," Charlie said softly. He didn't dare use Billy's first name, or even the diminutive "Coop." "And while I'm not sorry that Don loves me I--I wish it didn't have to hurt you, too."   
  
"I know you do, Charlie," Cooper said, half a smile pulling at his lips. "That's what's so amazing about you, that you'd be willing to share this part of your lives with me. And it's not like part of me doesn't want to stay. Believe me, there is _definitely_ some appeal to the notion," he allowed himself a moment to leer at the two naked men still on his bed. He shrugged then, not knowing what else to say.   
  
Don rested his head on Charlie's shoulder a moment, contemplating his long-time friend. He tightened his hold around Charlie's waist, letting his warmth and closeness seep through him. He cared so much about Billy and he knew, deep down that if he just stayed in one place long enough, he'd have no problem finding someone to love as much as they'd loved each other. Hell, men and women would be beating a path to his door. But that wasn't what Cooper was interested in. "You know Charlie," Don started a sly grin on his face. "It strikes me that our friend here has been talking quite a bit about risk this morning. I believe you may have some knowledge in that area. Tell me, what do you think the probability is that we'd leave him out in the cold, like he described?" He slid off the bed, pulling Charlie with him gently and started slowly toward Cooper.   
  
Charlie looked at Don with wide, startled eyes but then he looked at Cooper and let his eyes fall half closed. He brought his hand up to Cooper's shoulder and let his fingers blaze a trail down his chest.   
  
"I think that probability is statistically insignificant," Charlie said, carefully annunciating each word. "Wouldn't you say so, Don?"   
  
"Well, you're the math genius," Don replied, draping himself over the arm of Coop's chair, nearly sitting in his lap. "I'd only be guessing. But I'd have a hard time imagining that the probability would be very high." Don's voice had dipped into its most suggestive and he trailed his fingers over Coop's collarbone, letting his other hand rest at the nape of his neck.   
  
Coop tried to repress a shiver, but failed. "Don't--don't think that you can use sex to get your way," he replied, his breathlessness removing all the weight from his words.   
  
"No," Charlie agreed softly. "Too important for that. But--maybe it can help persuade you. If--you still want us," he said, catching Don's hands. He wasn't going to do this again if it would only hurt Cooper more and he wasn't going to ask while Cooper was all riled up.   
  
Don looked at Charlie, but didn't move from his spot next to Coop. Inwardly, he knew that there was really only one answer. Charlie was irresistible. Fortunately, he didn't know that or Don thought he might never leave their bed. He turned his head, watching as Coop's eyes traveled the length of Charlie's frame, hunger thinly veiled beneath his gaze. Those eyes next turned to him and he met them calmly.   
  
Cooper licked his lips. "I think I might be up for some... persuading. But I'm not promising anything. Though you should feel free to do your best to convince me."  
  
"Hear that Charlie?" Don all but purred as his little brother released his hands again.   
  
"Yes," Charlie said, strolling over to Cooper and actually climbing into his lap. "I think he just gave us a challenge, and I _do_ so love a challenge." He kissed Cooper fiercely then before immediately turning and claiming his brother's lips.   
  
Cooper's hands wrapped around Charlie's waist to steady him, which meant that when he kissed Don they were bare inches from his face. Charlie's cock pressed into his stomach and he moved one hand to let his fingers play along its length lightly. He kept a close eye on the brothers' faces, ready to back off if he overstepped his limits.   
  
Charlie's hips jerked at the touch and he gasped into Don's mouth. Don cracked an eye open to see what was happening and Coop stilled his hand. A needy little whimper escaped from between Charlie's teeth and Don smirked. Letting his hand drop to Charlie's lap, he joined Coop there, curious to see what the combined sensations would do to his little brother.   
  
Charlie tipped his head back, eyes closed in pure pleasure. He whimpered and pushed into the men's hands. "Please. Oh, God. Please, please. More!"   
  
Don glanced at Cooper and smirked again, leaning down to claim a quick kiss.   
  
"So responsive," Cooper said, voice low and husky.   
  
"Mmm," Don agreed. "He really is." He ran a hand down Charlie's chest, pinching lightly at a sensitive spot and making his brother gasp. "Tell me, Billy, do you have any fantasies about him? About us?"   
  
"Mmmm... tons. I had to use my imagination for a whole year after all," Coop said, licking his lips again. "I've thought about watching you cuff him to the bed, having you tease him until he's begging to be allowed to come and then watching you fuck him hard and fast. I've thought about cuffing you both to my bed until you're begging me so sweetly to be allowed to suck me. I fantasize about both of you, your hands and your mouths on me, your tongues teasing me open..." he ran his free hand along Don's skin, feeling him arch slightly into the touch. "I got pretty creative."  
  
"Sounds like," Don said, his voice husky.   
  
Charlie ground down into Cooper's lap, lifted his head so that Don could kiss him. Don plundered his brother's mouth, delighting in the soft sounds of pleasure and the shivers that ran through his body.   
  
Then he kissed his former partner, smiling at Charlie's needy whimper of distress at being left out. "What would you like us to do, Cooper?" Don asked. "What would you like to see, to feel?"  
  
Cooper closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel of Don's lips on his, his tongue in his mouth. "I--I want so many things, Don. I want you to assault my senses until I can barely stand it. I don't--don't want to cross any lines, but I've wanted to go to my knees and suck Charlie's cock from the moment I first saw him naked. I want to feel your bodies against mine, wrapped around me. What--whatever the rules will allow." He looked between the two brothers, not quite daring to initiate anything yet. His hunger for them had abated a little since last night, but it was far from satisfied. Still, he didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.   
  
Don thought for a minute and then made a decision. "Charlie?" he asked softly. "Let's talk for a minute, okay buddy?"   
  
Charlie forced his eyes open and nodded. He accepted Don's help in climbing off Cooper, and offered him a smile. "Be right back."   
  
"Promise," Don added.   
  
He put an arm around Charlie's waist and led him into the bathroom. "You heard Coop's suggestion?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Interested?"   
  
"Yes," Charlie said immediately.   
  
Don smiled slightly. "Take a minute and calm down and think it over, okay?" he said quietly. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."   
  
"Thanks," Charlie said quietly. He kissed Don gently, a kiss of love, not passion, and used his finger to brush his teeth. After he finished he turned to face Don. "Well?"   
  
"I'm for it if you are, but I meant what I said Charlie. Nothing you'll regret. And if you don't want to, it's okay. I understand and Cooper will understand and no one will think any less of you, I promise."   
  
"I want to do it," Charlie said quietly, reaching for Don's hand. "But I'd like it more if you held me. Played with me."   
  
"Count on it, buddy," Don smiled, lifting Charlie's hand and kissing it lightly. Charlie rolled his eyes at the term but didn't say anything, pulling Don close and kissing him firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooper paced the floor, trying to keep his thoughts off the decision he had to make and on the men in the bathroom. A heady mix of anticipation and nervousness ran down his spine. He stopped when the bathroom door opened and Don emerged, leading Charlie by the hand. As soon as Charlie saw him, his whole body language changed, dropping into his most suggestive and flirtatious. His mouth watered as Charlie slinked across the room toward him, but he kept himself in check and one eye on Don.   
  
Charlie wrapped both arms around Cooper and kissed him with as much heat, as much passion as he could manage. He freed a hand to tug Don behind him, relaxing as he felt his older brother's arms around him. "Yes," he said simply.   
  
Cooper's mind promptly short-circuited the moment Charlie's lips touched his. It took a moment for that small, soft word to penetrate far enough to have meaning. When it finally did, he looked intently at Charlie and Don, shifting his gaze back and forth slowly. "You're sure? Because I don't really want to be on the business end of anyone's possessive tendencies."   
  
He could feel Don's laugh as it vibrated through Charlie. "I promise to keep a tight hold on my jealousy. What happens, how much, how far, that's up to Charlie," Don purred, nuzzling into his neck.   
  
Billy nodded, looking again to Charlie and seeing him open, watchful and waiting for his next move. Bending his head so he could kiss the tender spot near Charlie's ear, he managed to steer the three of them over to the bed, Don climbing on first and steadying Charlie's shoulders as Coop followed him down, seating him on the edge. He kissed his way along Charlie's shoulders, using his hands to distract him, nudging him to spread his legs just a little more until finally, he sank to his knees, his hands teasing Charlie's thighs.   
  
Charlie tilted his head back and moaned. The two hot mouths on his skin had nearly driven him out of his mind and Cooper had yet to really touch him. Don licked at a sensitive area on Charlie's neck then bit down gently, using one hand to tweak another sensitive area.   
  
Charlie gasped, whimpered, tried hard not to shove himself into Cooper's teasing fingers.   
  
Looking up from his place on the floor a moment, Coop took in the image in front of him. Charlie cradled in Don's loving arms as Don drove him slowly crazy. God it was beautiful. He smiled, placing soft kisses to the inside of Charlie's thigh, his hands caressing his calves as he moved forward, the anticipation tying him in knots. He glanced up to find Don watching him closely, even as he still wound Charlie up and he couldn't resist winking at him quickly. "You're next," he growled just before swirling his tongue around the head of Charlie's cock and sucking it into his mouth. His eyes drooped in ecstasy at that first taste, better than he could have ever imagined it being.   
  
Charlie cried out, Don's arms and sheer force of will the only thing that kept him from bucking into that sinful heat. He was babbling incoherently already, calling out for both Don and Cooper until Don kissed him passionately, swallowing his cries.   
  
Soft, wet sounds of passion and pleasure above him, the feel of Charlie in his mouth and on his tongue, heavy and velvet, he took it all in, storing it up unconsciously. He ran his fingers along Charlie's length, still sucking on just the head, letting his tongue tease the slit and feeling him arch begging for more with his body. Taking him deep, Cooper sucked long and slow along him, letting the head drop from his lips with a soft pop. "God, you're delicious." Again, he took him deep, the tip of his cock just grazing the back of his throat before he backed off slowly. "Could do this for hours." Again. "Keep you right on the edge." Again. "Bring you so close." Again. "How long would it be do you think before you'd be begging me?" He sat back on his heels, looking up at Charlie, flushed, panting, his lips swollen from Don's kisses, his body nearly vibrating with need and he smiled.   
  
"Is that--is that what you want?" Charlie finally managed.   
  
Don chuckled, the vibration traveling through Charlie's body and communicating itself to Cooper. Charlie moaned. "Billy, you just gave him another challenge. He'll try to hold out as long as he can, he can be quite willful and stubborn, my brother."   
  
Cooper snorted. "Gee, wonder who he learned that from?"   
  
Don ignored him, focusing on caressing Charlie's tender skin. "But he will crumble, eventually. He begs so prettily, Coop. Begs with his body long before he'll beg with his voice. It's a gorgeous sight. Begging with his body while you keep pushing him just a bit further, a tiny little bit at a time until at last, even his iron will shatters and he begs you with his voice, completely out of his mind with pleasure. Make him beg, Billy. I promise you, it'll be the prettiest damn sounds you've ever heard."   
  
Charlie shivered in Don's arms, the low purr in his ear combined with his teasing caresses and Coop just looking at him, devouring him with his eyes. He could almost see Coop planning how he was going to get him to fall apart and he unconsciously lifted his chin in his characteristic defiance.   
  
Cooper rolled Don's promise around in his head, considering the expanse of flesh before him and the tantalizing cock at eye-level. "Better be careful what you promise, Eppes, or I may have to punish you for lying to me."   
  
"Promises, promises," Don smirked, meeting his eyes.   
  
Smiling back, almost predatorily, Cooper returned his attention to Charlie, licking his lips before dragging a finger along his length, watching his cock twitch. "Well, this'll be fun. Because I also do _so_ love a challenge." Leaning forward, he sucked the head of Charlie's cock slowly into his mouth, the tip of his tongue teasing first the slit and then moving to the ridge, mapping it, learning how it felt in his mouth before moving down, a bit at a time. He sucked hard and then soft, learning his responses and keeping him off balance, never staying in one place long enough for him to adjust to the sensations.   
  
Charlie moaned and whimpered, but he refused to beg. Cooper was amazingly thorough. As careful and precise as Charlie had been when learning Don's body. His body arched and Don gently kept his hips in place, his hot mouth on Charlie's skin, licking and nipping gently on sensitive areas.   
  
The combined assault already had his control fraying at the edges.   
  
The whimpers and moans above him sent shockwaves through Cooper's system and he was tempted to touch himself, relieve some of the pressure, but he resisted. This was a test of wills and he was certain that his was stronger. If he could sit for days, sometimes weeks, on end in cars, gas station bathrooms, graveyards, and all manner of unpleasant places and barely bat an eyelash, he could make Charlie Eppes beg for release.   
  
He could feel the tension in his body and he slid one hand up his thigh, teasing the spot behind his balls, unsurprised to find them nearly taut. Charlie was so close and he still hung on. Wrapping his other hand around Charlie's cock, he squeezed, adding to the sensations and feeling him arch, wanting to buck up into his mouth. So very close. Quickly, he wrapped his thumb and fingers around the base of Charlie's cock and squeezed, backing him away from the edge whether he wanted to or not.   
  
Charlie's eyes flew open and an indignant sound escaped from between his teeth. Cooper looked up at him from his spot on the floor and smirked. "What? You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Told you," he stroked lightly, "I could do this for hours." Locking his eyes on Charlie's for as long as possible, Coop bent his head, starting back at the beginning.   
  
"Don!" It wasn't begging; it was a whine. Cooper stilled until Don shook his head slightly, letting him know it was okay to continue.   
  
"Charlie," Don replied in his best reasonable voice. "You didn't think I'd stop it, did you?" he purred. "You know how much I love you this way. Vulnerable, wanting, needing. No idea how gorgeous you are. Wide, wide eyes almost black with passion, skin flushed, pretty pink lips slightly parted... look at him, Coop."   
  
He glanced up, seeing Charlie just as Don described him. What Don didn't know was that seeing him behind his brother, his own eyes dark and watchful was almost as good. "God, yes," Coop breathed, returning to his task. "So beautiful."   
  
Sucking once more on Charlie's cock, Cooper leaned back, giving himself a quick break and giving Charlie a new sensation to play with. He stroked him languidly but firm, his thumb running over the head and his fingers squeezing in all the right places.   
  
Charlie's hips snapped off the bed and he let himself go now that he no longer had to worry about hurting Cooper. He arched and writhed always seeking more sensation, more stimulation.   
  
Behind him, Don grinned. "Mmm, like this tactic Charlie." He met Cooper's eyes while stroking Charlie's skin. "He's trying to get you to lose control first. To give him release before he begs. Gonna let him get away with that?"   
  
"'Course not," Cooper said, dropping his hand completely and pushing on Charlie's hips. He leaned up, stretching out his thighs and claiming Don's lips in a fierce kiss. "Never let you get away with it," he purred. Charlie's head whipped around on his neck, his eyes wide, but before he could say anything, Cooper's mouth was back, teasing him, giving him just a little, but not nearly enough. He raked his blunt nails along his skin, tickling him behind his knees, and tracing the arches of his feet, all the while that hot, sinful, wicked, _patient_ mouth drove him insane.   
  
Charlie whimpered and tugged down on Don until his brother's mouth swallowed his cries. He squirmed, trying to get either man to give him the added stimulation that he craved but they were both so damn _controlled_.  
  
He _needed_ and he _wanted_ but he wasn't going to beg.   
  
Keeping one eye open, Don kissed Charlie thoroughly, swallowing his moans and cries, honestly interested in knowing who was going to win this battle. Coop's mouth was talented, there was no denying that, but Don had first-hand experience with the Eppes stubborn streak and knew, once it was up, it was hard to break. He watched as Coop's hands played along his brother's skin, just ghosting along those places that were guaranteed to make Charlie squirm. He entertained thoughts about stacking the deck in favor of one or the other, but that wouldn't be fair. Besides, how would he choose? So he watched, a little thrill going through him when Cooper shifted up, taking Charlie deeper, his short hair brushing along Charlie's stomach. God, that would have had him begging in an instant and he had to admit to a certain level of respect for his brother for hanging on this long.   
  
Charlie wailed into Don's mouth and let his legs fall open as wide as they could without causing himself considerable pain. All the access Cooper could want.   
  
Don slowly broke the kiss, licking his brother's lips one last time before transferring his attention to his neck. "Begging with his body," he told Coop, voice low and husky.   
  
His little brother was moaning, whimpering, almost completely out of his head. "Won't be long now before those sweet sounds turn into begging. He'll say your name with such _need_. Impossible to resist."   
  
Cooper grunted his acknowledgment around Charlie's cock, the small vibration earning him a quick gasp. He smirked at having found that last chink in Charlie's armor. Placing a hand on either side of Charlie on the bed, he let his hair brush Charlie's skin one last time as he sank back down on to his heels. And then he hummed, tunelessly but with enthusiasm.   
  
Too long, too much and he thought he'd die of pleasure if he couldn't release the lightening coiled at the base of his spine. His body surged up as Cooper began to hum and soft, needy pleas fell from his lips. "Please, please Cooper, Don, oh god, please, please!" He would die if Cooper forced him to back away from that edge again. "Please Cooper."   
  
_There_ it was, that note of desperation that Coop had been waiting for. He smiled, hearing Don's groan at the sound of Charlie's voice. Shifting again, he took Charlie firmly in hand, stroking him fast and hard, sucking in earnest on his cock. He looked up to see Don nipping hard at Charlie's shoulder, his hands roaming along Charlie's chest and murmuring things that Cooper couldn't, wasn't meant to hear in his ear.   
  
Soon, Charlie was arching, his hips snapping off the bed, and he was scrabbling for purchase as he came, emptying himself forcefully into Cooper's mouth. His whole body shook and he moaned, riding the waves of pleasure down as they crashed within him until he was boneless in Don's arms.   
  
Cleaning him off, Cooper at last released Charlie from his mouth, shifting his legs out from under him and leaning his head on Charlie's thigh, panting. Don cradled his brother, stroking his skin soothingly and whispering comforting words to him. "Guess I won't have to punish you for lying after all," Coop breathed, a wicked grin on his lips.   
  
Don looked up from his little brother and grinned. "Nah. Never lie about Charlie." He returned his gaze to Charlie then, smiling slightly. "C'mon, help me get him laying on the pillows. Poor man's going to need some recovery time. Think you melted his brain."   
  
"Darn, and I was so looking forward to it," Coop smirked, pushing himself up off the floor with an effort. Charlie's eyes were at half-mast, his stomach still fluttering, close to unconscious. He grabbed Charlie's knees, swinging them up on the bed as Don slid back, half-dragging Charlie with him. They got him settled, practically pouring him into the mattress and laid down next to him. Don resumed caressing Charlie, kissing his eyes and nose, his cheeks, and just holding him. Cooper followed suit, rubbing Charlie's shoulders, and kissing his fingers.  
  
"I'm sure you can think of some other transgression you need to punish me for," Don said, letting his gaze fill with heat. "But we should wait for Charlie to recover. He'll hate to have missed all the fun." He pressed another kiss to his brother's temple and let his hand stroke Cooper's arm.  
  
"Oh, there are definitely things I can punish you for. I still owe you payback for using him to wind me up last night," Coop purred, kissing Don quickly. His cock rested heavy on his thigh and he resisted the urge to rub against Charlie, knowing instinctively that it would definitely be crossing the line.   
  
"I really do like seeing you this way, Don. Seeing how in love you are. It was always my favorite part of the time we spent together, seeing on your face how much you loved me, even if the way our lives had to be led got in the way of us saying it. I just have one question, what's with the 'buddy' thing?"   
  
Don chuckled. "That drives Charlie crazy. I used to call him that all the time, and it's his position that now we're sleeping together, the term should be retired. But it's the only way I know of telling him with a word how much I love him. Can you imagine me calling him sweetie or love or something like that?" He made a face, indicating his distaste with idea.   
  
"No, I can't imagine that would work too well."   
  
"So that's why you do it," Charlie mumbled, his eyes finally beginning to flutter open.   
  
"Yes, Charlie, that's why I do it." Don leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Love you."   
  
"Mmm... love you, too," Charlie stretched, snuggling into them both.   
  
"Not really back yet, is he?" Coop asked.   
  
Don shook his head, stroking his brother's curls. "It'll probably be a few minutes yet. The real challenge will be to keep him from deciding now would be a good time to nap."   
  
"Can still hear you, you know," Charlie said, opening one eye.   
  
Don grinned and leaned over Charlie's body to kiss Billy.   
  
"That why you call Cooper buddy?"   
  
Don froze, his lips just barely resting on Billy's. He pulled back, glancing down at Charlie, who looked back at him calmly. He didn't seem upset, merely curious, and Don nodded slowly, looking into Cooper's eyes. Don honestly hadn't even realized he'd also been doing it, it was so natural for him. "Yeah," he said, voice soft, his hand caressing Charlie's arm. "You okay with that?"   
  
Charlie stretched, an affirmative sound working its way out of his throat. "Got a big heart, Don. Don't mind you sharing it with Cooper. I know you're mine."   
  
"Always," Don smiled, leaning down to kiss Charlie. When he looked up again, Billy's throat was working, but no words were coming out. He stroked a finger down his cheek, nodding, knowing what he was trying to say.   
  
Cooper's eyes drifted shut at Don's soft touch, his heart full. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Charlie's lips. "Thank you," he murmured against them, kissing them again quickly.   
  
Charlie smiled and returned the kiss gently. "Does this mean I get to call you by your first name some day?" he asked lightly.   
  
Cooper laughed. "We'll see," he teased, kissing Charlie a little more thoroughly this time, reaching out for Don and pulling him close. He gasped a little when Don's mouth found his shoulder and he let his hand drift down his torso, probing fingers just brushing the head of his cock.   
  
Don jerked, gasping, "Fuck, Billy."   
  
"Told you you were next, Eppes," Billy growled, leaning over Charlie to nibble on Don's neck.   
  
Charlie was content to claim Don's hand as his plaything and spent some time licking and nipping and sucking, grazing sensitive pads with gentle teeth.   
  
Don gasped and Charlie aimed his most innocent look Cooper's way. He suspected Cooper knew Don's body at least as well as he did, he didn't really have any secrets to reveal.   
  
Don tilted his head and closed his eyes, giving his former partner as much access as he wanted, groaning as those wickedly clever hands sought out some of his most sensitive spots.   
  
"Charlie, you'll say something if I go too far, right?" Cooper said, not really lifting his head from Don's neck, letting his breath cool the moist skin, making him shiver.   
  
Charlie continued nibbling on Don's fingers. "Of course."   
  
"Good," Cooper smirked, pushing Don down against the pillows by his shoulders and gently climbing over Charlie to cover him with his body.   
  
Don immediately bucked up, his free arm instinctively circling Coop's waist. "Jesus, Billy!" It felt so good to have that familiar weight on him once again.   
  
Billy Cooper just smirked and devoted all of his attention to making Don gasp and squirm.   
  
  
Charlie released Don's hand but before he could put it on Billy's skin, it was pinned over his head by the wrist, his other hand soon joining it. Cooper bent his head, nibbling at Don's collarbone and nipping at his shoulder before claiming his mouth.   
  
"God, Don," Charlie said, his voice awed. "You are so amazing like this." He moved so that his voice would be directly in Billy's ear. "All laid out and helpless. I like it." He kissed Billy's shoulder, running his hands along the strong muscles. "You know he told me he could never resist you, Cooper? Now I know why." He kissed his way down Cooper's spine. "Will you make him beg, Cooper? Will you do that for me?"   
  
"Only if you help me," Cooper replied, angling his head back to claim Charlie's mouth.   
  
Charlie took a little time to explore Cooper's mouth, licking away every last trace of his brother's taste. "It would be my pleasure," Charlie said, nipping Cooper's shoulder. "Now tell me, what would you like us to do to him?" he asked, his eyes going back to his brother's face. He really was amazing laid out like this.   
  
"Now, that," Cooper purred, "is a very good question. And I have a little idea about that, but it needs Don's consent. Don, do you still trust me the way you used to?"   
  
Don focused on Cooper's face, no question about what he meant. If he said yes, he'd be consenting to being bound to the bed, completely at their mercy. Looking Billy directly in the eye, he said, "Yes, I do."   
  
Billy smirked, bestowing a fast, hard kiss on Don. "Charlie, I'm going to cuff your brother to the bed. He'll be perfectly comfortable and totally in control. If he says stop, we stop. End of story. If any of that bothers you, or you'd rather I didn't, just tell me and we'll do something else to make Don feel good. But if you like the idea, go to my bag over by the window. In the inside pocket are a pair of padded cuffs. Grab them and bring them over to me."   
  
Charlie stilled, the whole idea something new and completely foreign to him. He looked at Don, completely relaxed, nearly limp in Coop's hands, his eyes wide and dark, almost black with desire, flushed, panting, open. "You're--you're not going to hurt him, right?"   
  
"Nope. No pain," Cooper promised. "Just pleasure, hot and sweet. But he'll have to earn it. Have to beg for it like a good boy."   
  
Charlie shuddered, the memory of the way Coop had made Don beg last night sending a little shockwave through him. He slid off the bed and took the cuffs from Cooper's bag, handing them to him with slightly trembling fingers.   
  
"You sure you're okay with this?" Cooper asked him, looking at him hard.   
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered, never taking his eyes off his brother.   
  
Cooper nodded, satisfied, and brought one wrist up to his lips, kissing it before fastening the cuff around it. He threaded the other end through the headboard, grateful for the ornate details, and repeated the process. He adjusted them till Don was comfortable, not putting too much strain on his shoulders. "Same words as before?" Don nodded. "Tell them to Charlie."   
  
For the first time since Cooper started this, Don's eyes left his face and turned to Charlie. "Charlie, listen to me. If I say coffee, that means I need you to stop. If I say cream, that means I need you to slow down, okay?"   
  
Charlie nodded, climbing on the bed again and kneeling next to Cooper, tracing Don's arm with his finger and watching him shudder.   
  
"So," Cooper started, laying down next to Don and letting his hand trace lazy patterns into his skin, "does Don ever let you fuck him?"   
  
Charlie's head snapped in his direction and Don's eyes widened. "We uh--we haven't really talked about it." He licked his lips nervously, and mirrored Cooper's position on Don's other side.   
  
"Do you want to?" Cooper asked, continuing his gentle stroking.   
  
Charlie considered the question for a moment, eyes greedily devouring his brother's reactions to Cooper's touches. "I think I could be persuaded," he said slowly. "If Don was comfortable with it. Wanted it."   
  
"Well, Don?" Cooper asked, reaching up to tweak a nipple.   
  
Cooper fervently hoped that the answer was yes. Truthfully, he wanted to bury himself deep inside Don, feel him tight around him, but he didn't even dare to suggest it. So, he was hoping that he could fuck him by proxy.   
  
Don hissed, arching into Cooper's touch. "I--I can't _think_ when you do that." Cooper stilled, resting his hands on Don's stomach and looked at him, watching as he met his eyes and then turned to Charlie. "Yes, God yes," Don breathed, licking his lips as his eyes raked over Charlie's frame.   
  
Charlie shivered, a little uncertain in the face of this new development. "Maybe," Charlie said, running a hand up Don's inner thigh. "If you're very, very good, and if you beg us nicely... "   
  
"Oh, God, Charlie," Don moaned, seeking as much contact as he could but being prevented by his bonds. "Billy..."   
  
"Now, now, Charlie," Cooper chided lightly. "Let's not get things going too fast, too soon. We've got to ease your brother into this, wind him up slowly." He leaned down, not letting their bodies touch and plundered Don's mouth, making Don arch up into him. "I have to wonder, you never told Charlie about the cuffs... what else haven't you shared with him yet?"   
  
"It--it just--never came up," Don gasped, looking at Charlie apologetically.   
  
"Mmmm... and has it ever 'come up' how much you like the feel of hair trailing along your skin?" Charlie's eyes went wide and he looked from Don to Cooper and back again. "Guess that's a no," Cooper quipped. "Don't worry, we'll get to that later. Right now..." he pulled Charlie close, claiming his mouth as fiercely as he'd claimed Don's, smirking at the soft whimper next to him.   
  
Charlie let Cooper control the kiss, matched heat for heat. After they broke apart, Charlie continued kneeling, studying his brother for a long moment. "He's amazing like this," he said softly, speaking to Cooper but still watching Don. "I never even considered--but I imagine it's different, with you. He might let me do this, but you could actually match him, strength for strength."   
  
Cooper petted Charlie's skin a minute before starting to turn his attention back to Don, placing soft, almost chaste kisses to his jaw and throat. "It's not about strength, Charlie," he said quietly, in between his ministrations. "It's about control. And contrary to what you might think, it's Don who's in control of this situation, despite being the one bound to the bed. Anything we do is because he's allowing it. Even getting him into this position only happened because he allowed it to. It's the feel of a solid, warm body on top of his that he likes. He likes knowing that there's absolutely nothing he has to do right now, except feel and respond to us and when we've pushed him far enough, he'll beg us without having to think about it."   
  
Don was starting to squirm under Cooper's hands, trying to get them to go where he wanted them and small whimpers and sighs of frustration started to escape the back of his throat. Charlie watched, transfixed, trying to work this new variable into Don's equation. "So what--um, what do I do?"   
  
"Whatever you want to. You know Don's body as well as I do—better--know what's going to make him feel good, make pleasure shoot along his spine. He'll tell you if it's too much," Coop promised, leaning back and watching as Charlie leaned forward.   
  
It was like beginning all over again. Learning what Don liked, what gave him pleasure. Charlie pressed feather light kisses down Don's chest, just enough to tease, not enough to actually give him the stimulation he wanted. He continued his kisses down Don's thigh, completely ignoring his erection.   
  
Don lifted his head, watching as Charlie made his way down his body a bit at a time, shaking with the effort to not buck up at the slightest touches. "God, Charlie," he breathed, letting his eyes drift shut and his head fall back onto the pillows.   
  
"I don't know what's sexier, watching you surrender yourself to your brother or watching him as he teases you," Cooper purred, running his finger along Don's jaw.   
  
"I'm pr--pretty sure you don't just want--want to watch, Billy," Don said, breath hitching each time Charlie's lips ghosted along a sensitive spot.   
  
"No, you're right about that," he said quietly, his teeth grazing Don's shoulder as he started licking and sucking and nipping at his collarbone.   
  
Charlie loved the sweet tension in Don's body. "Love seeing his control start to fray," Charlie murmured, licking happily at salty skin. "Think seeing him surrender, seeing his control shatter, that's my favorite part."   
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Cooper purred, working his way down Don's skin, pausing to claim Charlie's mouth on the way. "Always loved it when I could get that control to slip." He let his finger run along the bottom of Don's cock, loving the way his hips bucked up into the air in a futile attempt to gain more friction. He wrapped his hand around Don slowly, letting him feel the placement of each finger before he stroked him slowly.   
  
"Oh, _fuck_ , fuck, fuck, Billy," Don moaned.   
  
"Mmm... now we're getting somewhere. Charlie, do you mind if I have the first taste?" Cooper asked, licking his lips.   
  
Charlie hesitated for a long moment and then shrugged. "It's up to Don."   
  
Don groaned, the need for stimulation making it hard for him to think. But he didn't really have to. Charlie would always come first in his mind, and he didn't see any reason why this should be different. "Ch-Charlie first," he gasped, turning apologetic eyes on his friend.   
  
"Okay," Coop said, shifting gears easily. After one last stroke, he released Don, leaning over to kiss him hard, making room as Charlie inched forward. "Charlie, remember what I said about Don liking the feel of hair on his skin?" Charlie nodded. "Now's a good time for that."   
  
Charlie did as Cooper suggested, treasuring each and every moan he pulled from Don. What else could Cooper teach him about his brother's body?   
  
He licked delicately at Don's cock, pink tongue darting out for a few dainty licks as his eyes fell half closed in pure pleasure. He loved Don's taste.   
  
Charlie's curls trailed along his skin, low on his stomach and Don fought not to buck as that hot, sinful mouth tasted him. He lifted his head, catching Charlie as his eyes drooped, and that alone was enough to make him moan. Except Cooper's equally sinful mouth was also on his skin, tongue circling a nipple, teasing it into hardness and making his brain short circuit, pulled into too many pleasurable directions. His whole body was taut, trembling, and he was near to breaking, ready to beg them to stop this slow torture and take him. He just needed something to tip him over the edge.   
  
Just then, Charlie sucked the head of his cock into his mouth as Cooper bit down on his shoulder, one hand finding its way to the small of his back, his blunt nails scraping along the rise of his ass. Don's head hit the pillow and he cried out. "Oh God oh God _please_ please please Charlie please. Fuck me. _Please_."  
  
Charlie drew back, his gaze meeting Cooper's. He glanced at Don, so open and vulnerable, licked his lips and looked back to Cooper. "I'll prep him if you'd like your taste now."   
  
Cooper could only nod, momentarily rendered speechless by the sight of Don straining against his bonds, desperate, pleading, and panting. He kissed him softly, giving him a quick break from the merciless teasing, letting him get some control of himself, before passing Charlie the lubricant and bending his head to Don's skin again. He worked his way down Don's body a bit at a time, kissing his fluttering stomach, and eliciting a breathless, "Please, Billy." Teasing done, Cooper swirled his tongue around the head of Don's cock before sucking him deep into his mouth. His eyes drifted shut, that familiar taste and feel, not really all that different from Charlie. He bobbed his head languidly, sucking Don thoroughly but still keeping him just on the edge without letting him topple over it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie bend Don's legs and he lifted his head. "Prepare him quick as you can, Charlie. Be thorough, we don't want to hurt him, but don't linger, either. He's close." He looked at Don. "So close," he whispered, grinning and returning to his task.  
  
It was a new experience, preparing Don. But he'd had it done enough and it was simple enough that he didn't have any trouble. He focused all his attention on prepping Don as quickly and thoroughly as possible. Truth be told he was probably just a bit too thorough, but he wanted to err on the side of caution.   
  
At last Cooper moved out of the way and Charlie carefully lined himself up. "Love you," he said softly.  
  
Don tugged on his bonds, wanting more than he could have said to wrap his arms around Charlie as he nudged at his entrance. "L-love you, too," he said, locking his eyes on Charlie, seeing only him though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Coop was still in the room. He'd writhed on Charlie's fingers, driven to heights he hadn't even remembered existed, and now anticipation pooled in his stomach. He hissed as Charlie slid in, the sensation of being filled so completely still odd, but he relaxed, knowing only pleasure.   
  
Cooper curled up next to Don on a corner of the bed, just watching and remembering how it had felt to be buried so deep inside him. He ran his fingers down Don's sweat slick skin, licking them clean afterwards, his taste rich on his tongue. He repeated the process with Charlie, comparing the two and deciding he liked them the best mingled together. Neither brother showed any awareness of his presence, and that was just fine. He craved seeing them like this the most, wrapped up in each other to the exclusion of everything else.   
  
Charlie moved slowly, carefully, trying to remember everything Don had ever done for him in this position. He kissed Don tenderly, then with increased passion, acutely aware of every moment, every reaction Don had.   
  
Don rode Charlie's thrusts out, half-formed words dripping from his lips and part of him wondering why he'd never asked for this. It was so perfect, having his brother connected to him this way. Despite that, though, need pounded at him. Charlie was slow and tender, but he was too wound up for that. He needed it hard, fast. "P-please, Charlie. Please..." Don gasped, too far past coherency to articulate what he needed.   
  
"Harder, Charlie," Coop supplied for him softly. "Don likes it a little rough." Charlie's eyes widened and he looked to Don, who could only nod.   
  
It was difficult to abandon the tenderness and care he instinctively wanted to show Don, but he wanted to give his brother what he obviously needed--craved. He pushed harder, faster, nipping at Don's skin, still not hard enough to mark but not gently, either.   
  
It felt--amazing. Indescribable.   
  
"Yes, God, yes!" Don cried out, meeting Charlie's thrusts as best he could with his hands bound above him. He could feel his pleasure spiraling higher and higher, the tension pooling at the base of his spine. Just a little more and he would fly apart.   
  
Gently, without distracting him, Cooper guided Charlie's hand from Don's hip to wrap around his cock. He stroked, instinctively matching them with his thrusts, his thumb circling the head. A shout ripped from the back of Don's throat as he arched into Charlie's hand, coming hard.   
  
Charlie tried to focus on soothing Don through the aftershocks, but now that Don was over the edge it was more difficult to ignore the building sense of pleasure in his own body. And there was still Cooper to think of. Would it be possible to make him beg, too?   
  
Don hung limply from the headboard, and Cooper released him quickly, rubbing feeling back into his arms and checking his wrists for marks. He kissed both wrists tenderly before releasing them so Don could reach for his brother.   
  
Charlie let Don gather him into his arms and he settled his head on Don's chest, kissing the sweaty skin soothingly. He let his gaze find Cooper's. "What about you, Cooper? What do you want for yourself?"   
  
Cooper considered the question, sparing a moment to be impressed that Charlie had managed to hang on to his control through Don's release. He had come just recently, but still. Don's head lolled on his shoulders to look at him. Suddenly nervous and feeling out of place all over again, he backed away to a corner of the bed, tossing the cuffs aside and curling his legs under himself. "I--um, I don't know how to answer that question honestly, Charlie. At least, without making Don want to hit me."   
  
"Couldn't hit you now if I tried," Don smirked, his hands caressing Charlie's back. "Come back over here," he requested, his voice soft. "Want to touch you." Cooper slid back over, lying down next to Don propped up on one elbow.   
  
Don tugged him down into a kiss, intending to burn away any doubts about how he and Charlie felt about him, about how they wanted him. "Tell us what you want."   
  
"I told you, I want my senses flooded with the both of you. Want your mouths, your tongues, your hands. I'm greedy. I want it all, even what neither of you can, or should, give me. So you decide where the line is and then take me to it. Most of all, I just want to let go."   
  
Don nodded, kissing Charlie tenderly before speaking again. "Just--gimme a few more minutes to recover. That was intense." He looked at Charlie again, stroking the hair tenderly out of his eyes.   
  
"Sure," Cooper said softly.   
  
Charlie looked at Cooper for a long moment, then tugged gently on his hand until Cooper looked at him. "We do care about you, you know. Don and I. And if you want to let go, we'll catch you, I promise," he said solemnly.   
  
Cooper met Charlie's eyes for a long minute before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. It was the best way he knew how to express how much it meant to him to have them as friends. He settled his head on Don's other shoulder, unwilling to initiate anything more, despite the need that pounded at him. He _wanted_ them, but it was their turn to decide what and how. He alternately kissed Don and Charlie's skin and fingers, whatever he could reach, content to taste and soothe and just feel.   
  
Charlie didn't want to start anything until Don had recovered, so he returned Cooper's kisses and pressed kisses to Don's skin, stroking bare skin soothingly. "What would you like to do, Don?" Charlie asked, kissing his brother's shoulder. His tone wasn't teasing, not yet.   
  
Don squirmed, wriggling his way out from under the two men into a more sitting position, his hands still tingling slightly from being cuffed over his head. He stretched them out thoughtfully, pulling Charlie up to curl into his side as his eyes raked along Billy's naked frame. His body really wasn't all that different from the way Don remembered it. "He really looks delicious, doesn't he?" he said finally, his finger trailing along the curve of Cooper's shoulder. "He's given away quite a few of my secrets this morning. I think maybe some payback is in order."   
  
Cooper's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."   
  
Smirking, Don slid carefully toward him. "I know how badly you want to fuck us, Billy," he said mildly. "And I know you understand why we can't offer you that. But I have a feeling there are quite a few things Charlie and I could do to make it up to you. Am I right?"   
  
"Don..." Cooper started, but trailed off as Don leaned over to nibble on his ear, teeth grazing the sensitive lobe as his fingers traced the line of his throat and collarbone.   
  
Charlie grinned wickedly as Cooper shivered. "Of course he would. Don's a big believer in fair play. You spill some of his secrets, better believe he's going to spill some of yours. But then, you knew that," Charlie purred.   
  
"He is right, you know," Don said, smiling as he rolled on top of Coop, covering him with his body. "For instance, I know I'm not the only one who enjoys the feel of a warm, solid body on top of mine." He shifted so that his thigh worked between Billy's legs and he let him grind against it for a few moments before pulling away again, a smirk crossing his face as he elicited a short whimper of protest from his former partner. "And I'd be willing to bet that those cuffs weren't the only toys in that little bag of yours, were they?"   
  
"No," Coop whispered, near breathless already, eyes locked on Don's face.   
  
"Mmm... Charlie? Do me a favor and see what else you can find in there?" Don asked, turning his head to claim Charlie's lips in a searing kiss.   
  
Charlie returned the kiss, moaning softly in pleasure. As soon as his kiss with Don ended Charlie turned and claimed Cooper's mouth, sharing Don's taste and devouring the wet heat. He slowly moved away to pick up Cooper's bag and return to Don's side. "You know what he likes best," he said simply, handing the bag over.   
  
Cooper blushed, just a little, as Don pulled a cock ring, a blindfold, and a long feather out of the bag, arranging them neatly on the bed.   
  
"Well, this is quite a collection," he said, turning the cock ring around in his fingers. "We'll save this for later, I think. We'd never get it on you in your current state," he smirked, running a finger along Coop's cock, watching it twitch.   
  
He picked up the blindfold, letting the material run through his fingers. "Do you trust me?" he asked seriously, grinning when Coop nodded. "Good." He placed the material over his eyes, tying it gently behind his head.   
  
Cooper took a deep breath and relaxed, trying to prepare himself for what was bound to be the intense sensations. A minute passed. And another. He could still feel Don and Charlie's weight on the bed, but he lifted his head uncertainly. "Don? Charlie?" Instantly, two sets of hands were on his skin, two hot mouths licking and sucking at his sensitive places, and he gasped, writhing up and trying to meet each new sensation as it crashed through him.   
  
Cooper's breath caught and he made a sound that might possibly have been a whimper if he were the kind of man who was inclined to whimper. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel, remembering Charlie's promise and knowing that he'd spoken the truth. They would catch him if he let go. Don had done it before and he could teach Charlie how.   
  
Neither brother spoke, the only sounds Cooper could hear were skin against skin, lips and teeth and his own groans of pleasure. One hand left him, Charlie's he thought, and he gasped when the feather was run lightly over highly sensitive skin.   
  
"Fuck!" Cooper gasped, hips snapping off the bed fruitlessly.   
  
"Mmm... yes, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Don purred in his ear, body pressed along his side. "Like to feel one of us, tight and hot around you, one of our sweat-slick bodies arching up to meet you as you thrust deep inside, crying out in pleasure."   
  
The feather continued its merciless path along his skin, making him shiver when it circled one of his nipples. A hand, too smooth and fingers too long to be Don's, wrapped delicately around his cock. He threw his head back, arching his neck as a long, low, needy moan escaped from the back of his throat. He lost track of the hands as they moved along his skin that damned feather shoving all coherent thoughts from his brain. A tongue swiped along the crease of his thigh and he squirmed, moaning their names.   
  
Long fingers played with his cock, stroking firmly and then lightly, teasing and tormenting. Enough friction to make him ache, to make him _need_ but not enough to bring him over the edge.   
  
The contrast between them was almost too much. Don, all confidence and strength, slightly rough, and Charlie with his delicate grace and occasional bouts of shy uncertainty.   
  
The hand around his cock disappeared and before he could protest a hot, hot tongue licked delicately at the head of his cock. Tasting, analyzing. Charlie.   
  
The feather continued its path over the soft skin of his stomach.   
  
He fought not to push up into the wet heat of Charlie's mouth, shaking and twitching with the effort. Reaching out, he searched for anything to ground him, finding Charlie's curls and stroking them gently. Don's hand pushed at his chest, claiming his mouth in a fierce, searing kiss, swallowing his moans and cries as Charlie lapped at his cock. He keened in the back of his throat, lost in the sensations, so close to the edge he could feel the ground starting to give way under his toes. When Don released him, he was panting, sucking in each breath greedily.   
  
"Charlie, Don-- _oh!_ \--oh God please _please_ ," he moaned, one hand fisting in the pillows behind him, the other closing tightly on Don's hip.   
  
Another dainty teasing lick and then a pause as Don extricated himself from Cooper's grasp and then, finally, wet, sinful heat as he was swallowed whole and his entire body shook with pleasure as he made an inarticulate moan.   
  
"Mmm, he's good, isn't he?" Charlie purred into his ear, shortly before that greedy little mouth fastened on one of his most sensitive spots.   
  
"God, yes," Cooper moaned, his hand finding Don's short hair and running his hand along it, rewarded with a shiver from him. Don's fingers ran along the muscles in his thigh, his hand dipping to tease the spot just behind his balls as the tip of his tongue teased the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Jesus, it was amazing what Don remembered. Coop cried out, shaking under the combined assault of the Brothers Eppes' mouths. White light exploded behind his eyelids as he came, a shout ripping from his throat as he let go.   
  
  
Don nearly immediately held Cooper in his strong arms, stripping the blindfold off, while Charlie pressed soothing kisses to Cooper's skin. He wanted to catch Cooper just like he'd promised. Wanted to show him that he'd always be safe with Charlie and his brother.   
  
Shaking, Billy pulled huge gulps of air into his lungs as the intensity of his orgasm slowly faded. He pulled Don close, burying his face in his shoulder and felt him pull Charlie flush against him, Charlie's arms wrapped around his waist. Don whispered low, soothing words in his ear, saying his name over and over again as he rubbed his back, easing him into a soft landing.   
  
When he lifted his head again, Billy's eyes were bright and slightly unfocused. He pressed his lips to Don's, a soft, gentle kiss before turning and doing the same to Charlie. "Thanks," he whispered, his thumb stroking Charlie's throat.  
  
"Any time," Charlie said, voice soft and gentle. He leaned into Cooper's caress as much as he could, not pushing or even asking anything of him at the moment.   
  
Billy closed his eyes, just feeling the brothers pressed against him, enjoying their comforting presence. Dimly, he was aware of something poking into his thigh and he opened his eyes again, looking at Charlie.   
  
"Don," he said softly, voice amused. "I think your brother might like your help with something."   
  
Leaning around Cooper, Don smiled. "I think you may be right about that." Charlie gasped softly when Don's hand closed around his cock.   
  
Charlie carefully lay back, head resting on Cooper's chest. "Please Don," he said softly, meeting his brother's gaze. "Please."   
  
"Learns fast, doesn't he?" Cooper quipped, winking at Don before shifting a little so he could settle between his legs.   
  
Don just smiled in reply, kissing Billy's jaw quickly before turning his full attention to his brother, stroking him firmly as he kissed his way down Charlie's body.   
  
Charlie arched as Don swallowed him, resting his wrist on Cooper's skin, and Billy claimed it, kissing his wrist and his palm before using his tongue to tease at each of the sensitive digits.   
  
Charlie whimpered and arched and it wasn't going to take much to send him over the edge, not after the morning they'd had. Fortunately, Don seemed to be inclined to give him release sooner rather than later.   
  
Keeping one hand on Cooper's hip for balance, he let his other roam along Charlie's skin, hitting all of his brother's most sensitive spots, the ones guaranteed to make Charlie moan and quiver as he licked and sucked at his cock. He could almost feel the tension pooling in Charlie's body and knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he snapped.   
  
Charlie whimpered once more and came, crying out his brother's name followed by a soft, "Cooper." The world greyed at the edges and he fought to stay lucid, to stay with Don and Cooper.   
  
Don kissed Charlie's skin, offering soothing touches and nonsense words as Charlie came down again. "It's okay, Charlie. Drift off if you want to. We'll be here when you wake up."   
  
"Promise," Cooper said with a smile, nuzzling him gently.   
  
Charlie nodded, letting his eyes drift to half-mast, but Don could tell he was still mostly with them. He carefully climbed over him, stretching out along his brother's body with a sigh. "So, have we managed to persuade you of anything?"   
  
Rolling his eyes, Cooper shook his head. "You do make a damn fine argument, but this work is in my blood, Don. I love it, and there are still certain things I'm willing to sacrifice for it. I'm sure you can understand that." Looking at Charlie, Don nodded silently. "But I will promise you this, I'll visit more often. And call every chance I get. Okay?"   
  
"You mean it?" Charlie asked suspiciously. "You really will call and we really will see you more than once a year?"   
  
"I mean it," Cooper said, promising him with a kiss. "On one condition." Charlie lifted his head and Don looked at him expectantly. "You," he said, kissing Charlie's temple, "work on calling me Billy?"   
  
Charlie smiled shyly. "I think I can manage that...Billy."   
  
Billy smiled, settling on his side so he could gather both brothers as close as possible. He didn't know what would come of the new dynamic between them. He wasn't sure he cared. All he knew was that he finally, after a long time, had people he could feel at home with, and he intended to take full advantage of it as much as he could.


End file.
